ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Raid Unleashed
Raid Unleashed 'is a movie by Ahmad. It might be followed up with a sequel... The main character, Nex, is based off Nick, if you haven't noticed. Plot We open up on a wierd Planet, probably Planet Xerafron. In a warehouse, a high tech vehicle stops and a Methanosian departs from it. He walks towards a Vehicle that resembles a high tech Jet parked next to the Warehouse. A Humanoid Figure, who wears a black suit with blue lines, similar to how Upgrade Rex looked like, is leaning on the jet. He has a helmet which resembles a Motorcycle's on his head. Methanosian: We brought you the Cannon. Several other High Tech Vehicles park next to the one already parked and several other Methanosians depart from them. Four of them carry a briefcase. They walk towards The Humanoid Figure. Leader Methanosian: Open it up. The Other Methanosians open the briefcase, showing a large blaster-like gun. Leader Methanosian: Uranium Fusion Cannon. Straight from Encephalonus IV. 60 thousand Taydenites are the minimum price. Humanoid Figure: The price seems a little high... Though something this powerful ought to cost a fortune. Leader Methanosian: 60 thousand pieces please. Humanoid Figure: I have to try the weapon first, to assure it's functionality. Leader Methanosian: If this was my first deal with you, Nex, I would've expected backstab. But I'm familiar with you. Go ahead. The Humanoid figure grabs the weapon and aims it at a faraway building and fires. A powerful blue blast is fired, which hits the building, causing it to explode and it's debree fly everywhere, creating a cloud of smoke. Humanoid Figure/Nex: Good enough. V-Jet, release. The Jet's Lower Door Opens and several metal airtight boxes of taydenite are lowered. The Methanosians head towards the boxes and carry them to the Vehicles. Leader Methanosian: Glad to do business with you, Nex. Nex: You too, O'shb. Nex removes the handling part of the Uranium Fusion Cannon and places the rest of it onto his wrist. The Blue Galvanic Mechamorph Pattern on his suit stretches over the UFC, making it a part of his suit. Nex heads to his Jet and enters it. The Jet immediately takes into the air and leaves in a super sonic speed, leaving out sonic vibrations. The jet flies forward and lands on a giant Spaceship. Nex departs from his V-Jet and heads inside the giant Spaceship, saluting the guards as he goes. He arrives at a throne room. Nex: You called me. You better have a good job for me, or I'll blow this place up with my new Uranium Fusion Cannon. An Alien in a Plumbers' Suit turns around to face him. Alien: Huh. Right on time. I am going to send you on a mission with these guys. Nex looks behind the Alien to find an Uxorite, a Sotoraggian and a Female Humanoid. Nex: Doesn't matter. How much is my pay? Alien: Won't you ask why? Nex: I don't care. How much will I be paid? Alien: 10 Million Taydenite. Nex whistles. Nex: I'm in. But what type of mission requires you guys to pay 10 Million Taydens times four? Alien: First, they get lower fees, since they were pretty available for us and they don't have your same quality. Nex: Skip it. Alien: alright. The Alien gestures Nex to stand next to the other four. Nex does so. Alien: I am Magister Sew of the Plumbers. We have found out that our greatest enemy Techadon, has been building a powerful Ultra-Nuclear Planet Crosser Mega Weapon that can exterminate the entire Inter Galactic Federalation. So, we had to break the laws and ignore your warrants, since you are best of the best, and you are much needed. Now let me introduce you to each other. Uxorite: Can't wait to find out who's this silent one to my right. Sew: First of all, the last guy that just arrived is Nex, a.k.a. Neon Fusion. The Uxorite, the Sotoraggian and the Female gasp. Female Figure: THE Neon Fusion? Sew: Yes, the Neon Fusion. The one who was able to escape 56 warrants of capture. The Bounty Hunter with the most advanced illegal technologies. The best Tactical Nuker in the Galaxy and the most experienced expert of explosives and Nuclear Force. Uxorite: Woah. I did not expect him to be that professional. Sew: And the silent Sotoraggian here is Soundwave. He is the most professional Martial Artist, and the one with the most powerful technologies. This silent ninja can shatter steel with his powerful sonic wave emitting weapons, or send you to an entirely different dimension with his emergency portal creation ability. Nex: Yawn. Uxorite: Kewl. Sew: And this female is Emily. Master of Stealth and camoflage. She is the bounty hunter with the best aiming shot, able to cut through thin objects with her attacks. She can turn invisible and fire electric blasts. She doesn't have too many warrants as she doesn't leave behind clues to tell us that she did it. Nex: Kay. Good enough. Sew: And the last, is Sam Progmancy, a.k.a. Telehack. The best hacker in the lines of Plumbers, and possibly the universe. He is the only non-Bounty Hunter among you. He has strong telekinetic abilities and can hack into anything through telepathy. Emily: Just that? I expected more. Sam: Huh. At least I don't have any warrants. Nex: You guys seem Okay so far. What should we do, Sew? Sew: You need to travel to Techadon and self-destruct the Ultra-nuclear weapon. Nex: Easy. Sew: Don't underestimate the case, the entire planet is heavily gaurded. Nex: Nothing I can't handle. Sew: You better get going. Nex: Alright, I'm gonna show you my hidden-radar Spaceship that is cloaked within a radius I will not specify. Nex walks towards the dock bay, followed by Emily, Sam and Soundwave. Sew: Mm... I hope he doesn't waste time to get more money. In A large cloaked Spaceship, in some sort of second cargo bay, are Nex, Sondwave, Emily and Sam. There is lots of jets of different types in there. Sam: Woah. you got some good technologies. Sam touches a big red jet. Sam: I never dreamt of even touching one of these. Nex: Now, this one is kind of my favorite. And I assure to you, it might be my primary transportation vehicle once I complete it's engine. Emily: Wait, you complete these things? Nex: Sometimes. Now, let me show you some of my other favorites. While this is an All-out Powerful Jet, the V-jet 2.0, which is the one most perfect. But other aircraft have specialities in other stuff. Nex walks towards some sort of large white jet. Nex: This is the Aurora Prime jet. It can surpass the speed of sound fifty times in a moment. Plus, it's sound grenade system makes it stronger. Emily: Sounds like a Jet Copy of Soundwave. Soundwave is leaning across the jet, examining it. Nex: That's for 100 Thousand Taydens. An extremely powerful jet like mine is worth a million. Emily: Where do you get your money from? Nex: My operations. Now, would you like to buy it, Soundwave? Soundwave shakes his head. Sam: I doubt Soundwave has 100 Thousand Taydens... Nex: Ok, then, I'll lower the price for you! The Mouth-less Soundwave smiles, judging by how his eyes are bent. Nex: IT's just 99 Thousand Taydens, now! Soundwave returns to sadness position. Nex: No money, no Auroro Prime Jet. Emily: C'mon, Nex, I think Soundwave wants that so bad. But he just doesn't have the price. Nex: Mmm... We'll discuss it later. Nex walks away, followed by everyone else. They approach a comparably small black jet. Nex: This is my second favorite, it's my Tactical Nuker Bombardment Jet. Sam: You sure do love Aircraft. Nex: It can throw out powerful tactical nukes, destroying huge cities within a big radius. Nex walks towards another large jet. Nex: This is a King Raptor. I love this stealth master. Well, I do love ALL my aircraft, probably because if I haven't loved'em, I wouldn't've bought them. This Raptor throws simple heat-seeking missiles, but this all with being completely resistant to notice by radars or by simple eyes. This Raptor can also drop off powerful bombs that do not intend to blow up so much, but cause more damage by digging down before exploding like a bunker buster. Emily: I want that. Nex: This one was 87 Thousand Worth, though I will only sell it with 100 Thousand Taydens. Emily frowns. Emily: Greedy. Sam: Do you have anything on this Spaceship other than Aircraft? Nex: Sure I do. Follow me. Nex walks towards the elevator, followed by Soundwave, Emily and Sam. Shortly, the elvator begins to descend. It stops on a certain level and the elevator door opens. The four get into the giant hall-like room. There are multiple Inspection-like rooms with large glasses for others to look through. Through the Inspection Rooms are such glamorous equipment. Nex: Now this is my Nuke Lab. This is where I build some of my advanced nukes and build my Nuclear Power. Now, I recommend that you do not touch anything as there are radioactive materials here. And you can not enter the inspection rooms without extremely invulnerable containment suits- like the one I wear now, which is my suit- and there is just one, which I wear all the time. So this places is mostly only for "Go" and never for "Show". Nex presses a button and the elevator descends. Emily: What do you do for fun, here? Nex: Well, I either go on a tour with my jet, experiment on nukes, or some other stuff. Emily: Like...? Nex: Alright... Nex clicks a button and the elevator descends to another level. The four depart from elevator to find a large white hall with an extremely huge 3D Cinema-like Screen. There is a long line of control panels circling around the room from the left side of the elevator to the right side of the elevator. There is a large bed-like white sofa in the middle of the room. A Robot is standing next to the elevator. Robot: Greetings, Master Neon Fusion. Nex: Heya Alpha. This is my TV and Holograming Telecommunication Chamber. Sam: Where do you get all these stuff?! Nex: The black market. Now, I want you to meet Alpha, the first robot my Robot Factory ever built. Nex lays back on the big sofa, while still leaving a big Space for the others. He puts on a 3D glasses and tosses three others to his 3 friends. The others take their glasses and seat themselves on the sofa. Nex: So this is actually the monitoring room, though the system will simply tell us if it finds anything wrong, so I use it to watch TV. Nex takes out a remote control and turns on the TV Screen. He toggles between channels and arrives at a showing of Tom And Jerry. Emily: Ooh. This is the Earth Show Tom and Jerry. Nex: Yup. It's my favorite Earth Show. Along with Looney Tunes, this is the best. Sam: I never watched Earth Shows before. Emily: Well, do it now! Sam: So, Nex, how much was the Screen worth? Nex: 1 Thousand Taydens Only. These things were conidered useless in the Black MArket after the invention of Hologramic 14D, though I still favor these better. Sam: You are really a Technology Nerd, even more than me. Nex: Kid, you like to build technologies, I only like to use what I favor. Now, Shuddup. Suddenly, there is a green light through the room along with some beeping. The Tom and Jerry episode swtiches to that of Magister Sew. Sew: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! The Universe is AT SAKE!! You have to hurry because the sooner you stop the Ultra-Nuclear Weapon, the sooner the universe is relieved from Techadon! Nex: C'mon man, you're blocking the screen. Sew: I command you to get going right away! Nex: Not buying it. Emily: C'mon Sew, we're watching TV! Sew: Well then, If you go now, I will double your payment. Nex: Sweet Anihalating Nukes! C'mon everybody we have to get goin'! Nex gets up and rushes towards the elevator. Emily, Sam and Soundwave follow immediately and the eleveator ascends. They get out of the elevator and arrive at the pilot room. Sam: Sweet! Nex: Remind me to show you the SpaceBridge in the Weapons Vault sometime. Emily: Can't we use it to simply go to Techadon? Nex: No way, dudette! The Techadons have a teleportation block shield around their planet! Sam: What now? Nex: Not being able to teleport into there planet, doesn't mean we can't teleport the completely cloaked ship next to it. Nex presses a button and the ship is teleported next to planet Techadon, except that the ship is cloaked. Nex: Now, we got to descend quitely. All we have to do is, we split up, you guys all have to do is make them busy enough for me, Ok? I need you to head in next to the Nuclear weapon and wreck havoc. Emily: I can go first. Emily presses a button on her wrist and she disappears. Nex: Woah, where'd you go? Emily's Voice: It's my cloaking field. Nex: K... Alright. I have an idea. Soundwave, remember the King Raptor? Soundwave nods. Nex: You're going to borrow it, and enter their Atmosphere. IT's speed prevents it from being picked up by radar. Take Emily with you. Remember to land INSIDE water, Ok? Soundwave nods again and rushes off to the elevator (probably followed by Emily). The elevator closes and descends. Sam: What about us? Nex: Telehack, how good are you in building technologies? Sam: Very Good. Nex: Good. We're going to build something together. Meanwhile, The King Raptor, cloaked, descends down and lands in a water stream. Soundwave departs (probably so did Emily, but she's invisible, so...). He walks towards a building and scales it, arriving at the roof. Soundwave takes out a grenade and tosses it at the streets. IT explodes in a sound explosion, sending a car flying at a building. He then takes out several others and tosses them towards the building a head, causing it to explode. Townspeople start to panic and run away. Emily's voice: That should do it. Voice: I think not. Soundwave turns around to find a Techadon Weapons Master with a blaster pointed at Soundwave's head (he can't see Emily of course). Techadon: I'm a cop and I command you to stand down. Soundwave falls to one knee, with the blaster still pointed at his forehead. Techadon: By the authority granted to me, I put you under- The Techadon Cop gets zapped, knocking his blster out of his hand. Soundwave takes out his Sonongun and shoots a powerful sonic wave at the Cop, piercing to the other side of his body. Emily's Voice: No need to thank me. Voice, through high-tech megaphone: Terrorist, I command you to stand down! Soundwave looks out the building and finds a great ammount of Police High-Tech Vehicles with blasters pointing at Soundwave. Emily's Voice: Great... Soundwave jumps off the roof and tosses several sound grenade mid-air, causing the grenades to hit some cops, vaporizing them and landing on the ground, leaving a sound shockwave. The rest of the cops charge towards Soundwave, who pulls up a sound forcefield around himself. He charges with his Sonogun. He fires at them, ending several cops' lives with one shot at a time. A Cop creeps up behind Soundwave but gets sniped out, probably by Invisible Emily on top of the roof. Emily turns visible but still unseen. She creates electricity in her arms and fires lightning at some cops, burning them. She becomes invisible agan. A pod crashes into some cops, killing them. Sam jumps out of the pod and flies up, telekinetically lifting several cops in the air and sending them smacking into others. He creates several air blades and tosses them at several cops, barely damaging them. He turns to see Soundwave fighting with sonogun. Sam: SOUNDWAVE! CAN I USE SOME OF YOUR GRENADES?! Soundwave nods and keeps fighting. Sam telekinetically grabs several grenades out of Soundwave's pack and throws them at several cops, killing them. Meanwhile, there is a Large Building that looks like an Advanced Nuclear Missile Silos, only a lot bigger. Nex sneaks behind a wall. Nex: Looks like nobody detected me... Good enough. Wait, this is the thing that everybody is afraid of? It seems- Nex walks towards the door of the building. It is a metal door with no apparent handle. Nex: Mmm... Nex takes out a small device and attaches it to the control panel of the door. The door doesn't open. Nex: I need to get something like this for my ship. Nex applies a small nuke to the door and backs off. The nuke explodes in a small explosion, not causing any damage. Nex: Oh man... Nex fires a nuclear ray at the door, tearing it open. Nex walks in. Inside, he finds a swarm of guards. Nex: Oh, hi! Nex fires a nuclear beam at several, tearing through them. He grabs the last remaining one. Nex: Where are the controls? Guard, gulping: In the second room on your right on the next floor. HAVE MERCY! Nex: Uh, no thanks Nex fries the Guard. He walks out towards the elevator and finds a control panel on the wall next to the Elevator. Nex: Mm.. Nex fires a nuclear ray at the elevator door, not harming it at all. Nex: These things belong to a nuclear weapon weapon of course they'd be immune to nuclear force... Voice: Stand down! Nex turns around and finds a guard with a blaster pointed at his head. Nex: Ambush? Nex charges his right hand with nuclear energy, Guard: Look out of the door. Nex walks out of the room and finds his three other allies forced to the ground (also cuffed) with blasters pointed towards their heads by a lot of other guards. Nex: Of course... Guard: Surrender, or we'll blow the fuq out of them. Nex: Well... Solutions of this situation are various... And life has taught me to follow one quote.. And that quote is... "COWARDS SURVIVE!" Nex grows out a jetpack and he takes into the air leaving out sonic vibrations. Guard: GET HIM! Several other cops grow Jetpacks and take into the air. Emily: That coward. Sam: Stuff can get worse.... Or better! Sam levitates the guns out of the guards' hands and kicks one away. Emily fires lightnning from her mouth at several guards, killing them. Soundwave kicks two away and fires a sonic wave from his propulsion pack at two others, oblirating them. Sam levitates several others and smacks them into the main guard. Soundwave, Emily and Sam run away, heading towards the ocean. Several High-Technology vehicles attempt to block their path, Sam telekinetically throws the cars at two buildings, then levitates Emily, taking into the air with her. Soundwave takes into the air and follows them. Meanwhile in the sky, Nex fires several nuclear rays at his chasing guards, killing some of them. Nex: V-Jet! Nex throws a grenade at one of the chasers, causing him to explode. The V-Jet flies in front him in super speed and it's hatch opens up. Nex jumps into the V-Jet and the hatch closes. The V-Jet takes off in high speeds. The guards stop chasing. Guard 1: Sir, the target went airborne! It is headed towards something outside the planets Atmosphere! Meanwhile on the ground, The trio flew out of Cop fire and land into the shore of the ocean. The flew above the water, aiming to reach their King Raptor. Emily: IT's invisible! How are we supposed to find it?! Soundwave brings out a whistle and whistles using it, releasing powerful sonic waves. The waves hit something ahead of them. Sam: Echo Location. Smart. The trio accelerate forward and arrive at the King Raptor. Soundwave jumps in the back, along with Emily. Sam jumps in the driving seat and uses telekinesis (the three are still cuffed) to drive the King Raptor and close the the hatch. The King Raptor takes into the air, turning invisible (we can now see it only transparent). The King Raptor exit the Atmosphere and finds Nex's Giant Ship completely uncloaked with a big fleet of Techadon Ships storming around the ship. The Ship's four Fusion Cannons fire at the fleet, destroying hundereds of them with each blast. Inside the Pilot room, Nex sits on the pilotting chair. He toggles a switch, then presses several buttons, launching heat-seeking missiles at some opposing ships destroying them. HE then fires from every Fusion Cannon in the ship at several ships, destroying them. Nex: Oh man! I don't want this to end this way... Alpha enters the room. Alpha: Allow me, Master. I think this is your punishment... You have been a coward, and a greedy person. You always chickened out of trouble. Others fight with bravery, but you don't. You left out your allies for dead. Allow me... Cowards never survive for long. Nex: You're... You're... You're right. I was never the perfect I wanted to be... What do you think I should do? Alpha: What you think is right.. You must do what is right, not what is less painful. Nex: You want me to go out and fight, myself? Alpha: What you think is right must be done. None else. Nex: Good. Pilot the Ship. Nex runs towards the elevator. Meanwhile in space, The King Raptor fires its missiles some Techadon ships, destroying them. It flies towards the secret dock bay of the ship, stealthily. The trio depart from the King Raptor and rush towards the elevator. Sam telekinetically activates the elevator and it ascends. In the main dock bay, Nex is searching through his aircraft. Nex: There's got to be a jet powerful enough to beat down these guys... The elevator arrives. Nex aims his fusion cannon at the elevator and it opens up. Sam, Emily and Sounwave exit the elevator and rush towards Nex. Emily: Oh, look, it's Mr. Coward. Nex: Guys... Sam: YOU LEFT US FOR DEAD!! And to think I THOUGHT OF YOU AS AN IDOL TO ME! FUDGE YOU! ALL YOU DID TO SAVE US WAS SIMPLY, "COWARDS SURVIVE"?!! Nex: Sam, I learned my lesson, let me exp- Sam: SHUT UP! DON'T YOU GO THERE AND LAND US ANOTHER OF YOUR LIES! I WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS TIME! Nex: I'm just sorry... I didn't want stuff to go this way! Sam: BUT THEY DID! THANK YOU, MR. COWARD! Emily: Yeah, Fudge you, Mr. Coward! Nex: GUYS! WELL, I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY! BUT THERE IS NO TIME FOR ARGUMENTS, OUR LIVES ARE JEOPARDIED, AND WE MIGHT DIE IF WE DON'T WORK TOGETHER! Emily: I do NOT want to work with you, EVER AGAIN! I WILL NOT TRUST YOU! Nex: SHUT UUUUUPPPPP! Everybody goes silent. Nex pants then speaks. Nex: We need to work together! That's how things are supposed to be! We'll fight, till the last breath we have! ARE YOU WITH ME?! Nex gives out his hand. Soundwave puts his hand in, followed by Sam and reluctantly Emily. Nex: Good. I need you all to take any jet you want. Sam: We told we don't have money! Nex: No, take them for free. Emily smiles. Emily: Let's do this! Nex brings out a device and attaches it to the cuffs of the trio, causing them to deattache. Emily runs towards the King Raptor and starts it. Soundwave runs towards the Aurora Prime and jumps into it. Nex: Sam, use my V-Jet. I'm gonna get the Tactical Nuker Bombardment Jet. Sam nods and runs towards the V-Jet and starts it. Nex walks towards the Tactical Nuker Bombardment Jet and jumps into it. The Four Aircrafts take into the air and launch out of Nex's Ship. They open fire at the opposing Techadon ships. The V-Jet fires lasers at some, slicing through them. The King Raptor fires Heat-seeking missiles, blowing up several ships. The Tactical Nuker Bombardment Jet fires Explosive Bombs at opposing Techadon Ships, blowing up tons of several ships. The Techadon Ships fire from their chain guns, but get blown up instead. Nex, through communicator: Guys, there's too many of them. Leave while you have the chance! Sam, through communicator: No thanks! We will continue fighting for the last breath! Nex, through communicator: Guys, this is serious, if the Techadons fire at my Nuke Lab, the entire ship will explode! Flee! Emily, through communicator: No! We will not abandon you! Nex, through communicator: No, you won't. I'll follow you. Sam, through communicator: Are you sure?! Beat. Nex, through communicator: ...Sure. Leave. Sam, through communicator: I want to trust you this time... It still doesn't seem right... The V-Jet, the Aurora Prime, and the King Raptor fire through several Techadon Ships, then fly out in space. The Tactical Nuker Bombardment Jet turns around and heads towards Techadon, flying towards the Nuclear Weapon. The Techadon Ships follow him, but he fires missiles at them, blowing several up. He dives in through the atmosphere and prepares to crash into the Nuclear Weapon. Several Scouting Cops prepare their gattling guns and lock target the Tactical Nuker Bombardment Jet. The Tactical Nuker Bombardment Jet almost crashes into the Nuclear Weapon, but the Gattling Cannons shoot it down... and it crashes into the ocean... and explodes. 'Break Meanwhile, the V-Jet, the Aurora Prime and the King Raptor head for a barren planet and they land. The Trio depart from their aircraft and and sit down on the ground. Sam: I can't believe we abandoned Nex... Emily: I never thought I'd ever feel sorry for that coward, although he appologized... Sam: We have to admit, we did worse than him. He abandoned us with a bunch of ground units, we abandoned him with an entire armada of Techadon Ships and a large spaceship ready to explode if the Nuke Lab is targetted. We did worse... way worse. Emily: You're right. We did do worse. Sam: Emily, we shouldn't give up. Soundwave nods. Sam: We're here on a mission, and we should complete it. For Nex... who possibly perished trying to stop them. Emily: You're right!! The trio jump back into their aircraft, and take into the air. Meanwhile, Nex's Ship is still there, though severely damaged. The Techadon Ships return into sight and they reopen fire strongly, but the ship does not reply fire. They then enter the cargo bays of the ship. Suddenly, the King Raptor, Aurora Prime, and the V-Jet fly through, and dive into the Atmosphere, firing missiles on any opposing Techadon ships. They fly forward towards the Nuclear Weapon and prepare to open fire. When all of a sudden, an explosion occurs in space, releasing a powerful shockwave, that hits the King Raptor, the Aurora Prime, the V-Jet knocking them out of the air. However, they land regularly on the ground and the trio depart. Emily: What happened? Sam: Looks like the Techadons destroyed Nex's Ship. Emily: I feared that. Sam: Now, nothing is left from Nex, except this V-Jet. The V-Jet, the Aurora Prime and the King Raptor blow up, each with a small explosion. Sam: Now, NOTHING is left from Nex. Several Techadon Cops run into the scene and point their blasters at Sam, Emily and Soundwave. Sam: We will not loose this time! Sam releases a powerful shockwave, sending the cops flying and runs towards the Nuclear Weapon, followed by his two companions. They arrive at the Nuclear Weapon's building. Several Techadon Cops rush towards them, but Soundwave throws a single sound grenade at them, oblirating them. They bust the door of the Nuclear Weapon open and they charge in, killing Guards as they go. Sam levitates a guard upside down and brings him next to them. Sam: WHERE IS THE CONTROL ROOM?! Soundwave points his sonogun at the guard. Guard, gulping: I will never tell. Sounwave shoots him, oblirating him. Sam: LEt's go, there's tons of other guards to tell us the location of the Control Room. Emily: I'll go first! Emily turns invisible and heads through towards the elevator. Sam destroys the elevator door with his telekinesis and rushes through, followed by Soundwave and presumably, Emily. The elevator ascends and arrives at the first floor. The trio exit the elevator and run towards the rooms. Sam busts the first door open, then all of the other doors. Soundwave runs forward, checking every room he passes through. Sam: Something's wrong... Where are all the guards? Voice: Glad you asked. The trio turn around to find the Leader Guard from eariler with a ton of other guards. Emily's Voice: We'll oblirate you to the last man! Leader Guard: Try. Soundwave runs through, firing sonic waves from his sonogun. Sam levitates several guards and tosses them at others, killing them. Inisivble Emily grabs two guards and zaps them to death, then fires electricity at several others, killing them. A few moments later, the guards were down. Sam: That was easy. Emily: C'mon! Emily runs into the next elevator and turns visible. Sam and Soundwave follow and the elevator ascends. The Leader Guard gets up weakily and heads towards the stairs. The elevator opens on the second floor and the trio bust through, immediately attacking the guards in there. Sam tosses some of the guards at some of the controls, destroying them. Emily: sAM! That will not do us good! Sam: Alright! Soundwave tears through several guards with sonic waves, Emily zaps them and soon the guards were done. Sam runs towards the main controls and starts typing, Sam: This should do it! Voice: It will not. The trio turn around and find the Leader Guard with a large blaster aimed at them. Leader Guard: Your terrorism ends here. The Leader attempts to fire at the trio, but a nuclear ray tears through him and stays fixed for a moment, before he falls to the ground, dead, and also revealing Nex standing behind. NEx: No one EVER touches my allies. Sam: NEX! You're alive! Soundwave runs towards Nex and hugs him tight. Nex: Gee, guys! Calm down! Soundwave releases Nex and Sam hugs him afterwards. Nex: Thanks guys.. for everything. For attempting to revenge me, for joining me even though I was rude and stuff. Emily: Don't worry, we got you covered. Nex: Good, time to end what we are here for. Nex walks towards the controls and types something. Computer Voice: Self-Destruct in 1 minutes. Emily: What now? Sam: Our ships are destroyed. Nex: Sam, remember the invention we worked on? Sam: Yes. I still have it. Sam throws a small ball from his pocket to Nex, who catches it. Nex: This shall do it. Nex removes a small device from his pocket and plugs it into the ball. Emily: What's that? Nex: This is a machine that can teleport us out of a place into the Null Void. There, we will be safe, before being picked up by Plumbers. It was in case we are deseparate for leaving. Emily: Tell us, how did you survive the Tactical Nuker Bombardment Jet's explosion? Nex: Well, the Tactical Nuker Bombardment Jet explodes in a NUCLEAR explosion. And my suit, as I told you, is immune to any nuclear power. Sam: Ok, let's get the fudge out of here. Computer Voice: 3 seconds remaining. Nex presses a button on the device. Computer Voice: 2 seconds remaining. Nex tosses the device into the ground. Computer Voice: 1 second remaining. The device creates a small explosion, teleporting Nex, Emily, Sam and Soundwave out of there. The Nuclear Weapon explodes. We zoom out of the planet, showing us the explosion-it was powerful enough that the entire planet explodes, leaving out a powerful shockwave that destroys several other planets nearby. Later, Magister Sew is standing before a podium with several Plumbers and a lot of people listening. Sew: After we sent these brave men into Techadon, they were able to destroy the Ultra-Nuclear Weapon, saving us from Techadon's wrath. The crowds cheer and clap. Sew: And well, none of them died. They are now all here, after we brought them from the Null Void. Sam, Nex, Emily and Soundwave stand next to the podium and Nex takes Sew's place. The crowds cheer, clap and whistle. Nex: Guys, I'd like to thank my three associates. Without them, I would have never survived this mission, nor have learned to control my maanners. I wield special thanks specially to the now lientenant Sam of the Plumbers, who has helped invent the most important device we used that saved us from the explosion. Thank you, guys all, for saving my butt. The crowds cheer, clap and whistle yet again. Later, Sew hands the four their respective fees. Sew: There you go, guys. An award straight from the Plumbers. What do you guys want to do with your money? Sam: We're going to share our fees and live together a normal life, something we didn't have before. Sew: Much appreciated. Nex: I've been running from the Plumbers my entire life, I haven't a clue about what normal life feels like. Emily: You'll get used to it. Sew: So, we will not be able to use you again? Nex: Unles there is something VERY important, I do not seem to like the idea. Emily: Yeah, me too. Sam and Soundwave nod as well. Sew: Alright. You guys are dismissed. The four of them leave the room, and enter the elevator. The elevator descends. End! Characters *'Nex', a.k.a. Neon Fusion *'Soundwave' *'Emily' *'Sam' *Magister''' Sew''' *'O'shb' *'O'shb's minions' *'Techadons (deceased)' **'Techadon Guards (deceased)' **'Techadon Armada (deceased)' **'Techadon Cops (deceased)' **'Techadon Residents' (deceased) Trivia *Chances of a sequel are slim. *The entire Techadon population is exterminated... Thanks to Nex. *The Techadons fail to complete an Ultra-Nuclear Weapon. *Originally, Sam was going to be killed by the end of the movie, but I decided against it. *Although Nex, Soundwave and Emily were all bounty hunters, them destroying the entire Techadon Species is overkill. *Nex looses everything he owns in this movie, but gains about 20 million taydens as prize at the end of the movie. *The Techadon Guard Leader was originally going to be only injured at the end of the movie, and Nex was supposed to plant a nuke onto the Nuclear Weapon before teleporting out with his allies. The Techadon Guard Leader's last lines before the explosion were going to be: "NEEEEOOON FUSSIOOON!!!", but the entire idea sounded lame. *Nex was going to be called "Ace", but Nick decided against it, and suggested "Nex" instead. *Sam was going to be one of Cooper's species, but that did not sound completely right. Category:Movies